Little Lost Angel
by MaryRose
Summary: After the events of Caged Angel Kris is having recurring nightmares and she refuses to talk with her friends. Can sister Jill be of any help to her?
1. Chapter One

Little Lost Angel

Little Lost Angel

Chapter One:

Kris Munroe woke with a scream, the bed sheets bathed in sweat.She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she saw herself looking all drawn and pale.This was not good.

Still unsettled and trembling, she walked back to her bed and checked the clock.4 o'clock a.m.She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice.

She sat down to try to control the beating of her heart.This had been a nightly occurrence since being released from prison after finishing her undercover work.No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get that last chase out of her mind, nor any of the other experiences.

She wanted this to stop.So far, she'd been able to keep the nightmares from interfering with her job.Thankfully, they had just had routine cases lately, so Bosley and the girls didn't know about her nightly show.She wanted to keep it that way.The last thing she wanted was for any of them to think she couldn't hack it as a detective.Danger was part of the job.She wouldn't give in to fear.

Kris gulped down the last of her juice.She felt steady now, so she went back to bed.She would lay there until it was time to go to work.

"Good morning!" she greeted her coworkers.Today was paperwork day, thankfully.Nothing too strenuous.She got down to it.

"Are you alright, Kris?" Kelly asked with concern.

"I'm fine.Why?"

"You don't look very well.You look kind of pale and tired.Maybe you're getting sick."

Bosley chimed in, "Yea, you don't look good at all.Maybe you should go home."

"Bos, I'm surprised at you!You always say time is money."Kris tried to laugh it off."I'm fine.Too many late nights is all."

"Oh, anyone we know?" Tiffany asked.

"No.Just enjoying being young and free in California.I'm really okay."

"All the same, I think you should go home and rest.We can handle things here.Right girls?"Bosley looked at Kelly and Tiffany who both nodded."Now, do I have to call Charlie and make it an order?"

"Okay, okay.I'm going.I'll see you all later." she exited.

On the drive back home, Kris berated herself for not making sure she was more pulled together before she left her house.That Bosley and the girls even suspected something was wrong was unforgivable.

'I am tough enough to be a detective and I can prove it!'

She pulled into her driveway and decided to spend the day on the beach relaxing.Maybe that would help.So, she changed and brought her book and lounge chair outside.It was a beautiful day.The sun was warm, and the book was good.Kris was able to relax.The sleep deprivation of the recent days caught up to her and she fell asleep.It wasn't long before the nightmares came.At least this time she was able to awake without screaming.But they weren't going away.What in the world was she going to do?


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** These characters are copyright Spelling Goldberg Productions

****Disclaimer**These characters are copyright Spelling Goldberg Productions.I only own the plot, not the characters.**

Chapter Two:

Kris was determined not to let the nightmares interfere.Eventually she was sure they would go away on their own.It was just taking longer than she'd planned.In the meantime, she threw herself into work and resigned herself to sleepless nights.

Kris decided that she would force herself to go back to sleep after the nightmares and live with them.After all, she needed to remain functional if she was going to keep her job, and keep her secret.Of course that was only going to work for a while.She really tried to hold it together, but it was getting harder.One day it came to a head.

"Good morning, Angels!"

"Good morning, Charlie!"

"Well first of all, I want to say how well you all are doing, especially your newest team member.You're doing really well Tiffany."

"Why thank your Charlie." She answered him, blushing a little.

"Now that that's said, we have a new case.Bosley has the details."

Now Bosley took over."There's been a robbery at 'Better Baubles'.The police are investigating, of course, but the owner wants outside help as well.That's where we come in.Now there aren't a lot of clues, but there are some.I'll start with that."He began and Kris tried to focus on what he was saying.But she was so tired, and everything was catching up to her.She was asleep before she knew it.The next thing she knew, Kelly was shaking her awake.

"Kris!Kris! Are you alright?"

"What?Oh yes, I'm fine.Sorry about that."They were all looking at her oddly.It was obvious that they didn't believe her.

"Kris, what's really going on?You've really been looking worse and worse lately."Kelly inquired.

"It's nothing.I'm sorry that this happened.It won't again.Can't we just forget about it?"

Bosley shook his head."No we can't.I'm sorry.If you won't tell us what's wrong then maybe you'd better go home and take some time.Things will be fine here."

There were tears in her eyes as she got up from the couch."Okay, I'll go.I'm really very sorry, guys."She left.

The ones left in the office just stared at each other."What was that all about?" asked Tiffany.

"I don't know, but something is seriously wrong.That's not like Kris at all."Kelly stated.

"The question is what do we do?How can we help her if she won't talk to us?"Bosley interjected.

Tiffany shook her head."I don't know."

Kelly had a determined look on her face."Well, I do. If she won't talk to us, maybe she'll talk to her sister."She turned to Bosley.Do we know where Jill is right now?"

He shook his head."We don't, but we do know someone who can find her."

Kelly nodded."Get on the phone to Charlie," her expression turned grim."I have the feeling that Kris really needs her sister now.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Kris drove towards home, furious at herself.She had now practically revealed her secret.Now they knew that something was wrong.Of course they still didn't know what it was, but what did that matter?It had interfered with her job, even though she had been determined that that would never happen.Damn it all!Why wouldn't these dreams leave her alone?It had just been a routine case.Sure she had been in danger, but she'd survived it, and it was over.It was part of the job and came along with being a detective.She should not be affected like this.And what was going to happen now?She'd been effectively put on a leave of absence.Was her job now in danger?That seemed almost worse than her life being threatened.Well she was home now, and just for now she'd try not to think about it.

Jill Monroe was sitting in an elegant French café, celebrating her latest racing victory with a friend."Oh, Anton.You're such a flirt!" she laughed.

"It's easy with you Jill!" he replied.

Just then, a waiter brought a telephone to the table."Phone call for you, Miss Monroe."

Jill was surprised.Who could be calling and how did they find her?"Hello?"

"Hello Angel," came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Charlie!I should have known.With you wonders never cease.What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't really know, Angel.All I know is that it's about Kris."

"Kris?"Jill was instantly on the alert."What's wrong with Kris?What do you know?"

He began to tell her what Bosley had said about the incident in the office."She won't talk to them about whatever it is that's bothering her.Kelly thought that she might talk to you."

"Oh she will.I'll see to that.I'm on my way, Charlie."

"Thanks, Angel.I knew that I could count on you."

"Of course, Charlie.She's my sister.Bye." She said as she replaced the receiver.

"What's wrong, Jill?" Anton asked her.

"It's my sister.She needs me.I have to go.But first I have to do some things.I'm sure you understand." She stated picking up the phone again.And of course he did.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Kris wasn't able to relax and stop thinking about things.She'd tried, but it wasn't working.Now she was cleaning her house in order to dispel the nervous energy.There was a knock on the door.She went to answer it and found Jill standing there.

"Jill!"They hugged."Come in!Why didn't you just use your key, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"Slow down.I saw you were home, so I knocked, like any civilized person would.After all, it's your house now.And since when do I need a reason to see my baby sister?"

"You don't.I just thought that you were in France right now."

"I was, and I won.Does that surprise you?"

"No, not at all."They sat on the couch."So, let's play catch-up.What's new with you?"

Jill relayed her latest adventures."Now it's your turn."

Kris began speaking.As she spoke, Jill studied her carefully, without letting on that she was scrutinizing her.It was good to know that she still had her detective skills.Jill was looking for signs that all was not well with her sister.She found them.

The most obvious, to anyone who knew Kris was her eyes.There was no sparkle there.They looked haunted.She was also pale and drawn.And of course, there was her activity of cleaning the house.She wouldn't be doing that on such a gorgeous day like this.Something was definitely wrong.Jill was going to find out what.

Kris had completed her part of the catch-up."So anyway, why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Jill said.

"You did.How long can you stay for?"

"I'm free for a while, indefinitely."

Now Kris looked at her suspiciously."Okay.You don't just drop in from your busy schedule.What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What do you mean?Now Kris's guard was up.

"I mean, I got a call from Charlie.Bosley told him about what happened in the office.They're all worried about you.Frankly, I was too when I heard about it.Now that I see you I'm even more worried.Talk to me, Kris.Tell me what's going on."

Kris got up and began pacing back and forth."That's it!They couldn't wait to call my big sister to have her check up on me.I told them, and I'm telling you, everything is fine."She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

This was much worse than Jill had feared.It looked like she had to take charge of things.After a short time, she marched to the bedroom and went in without knocking to wait for her sister.Kris was already there.She was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, arms folded across her chest."Just go away."

"Can't do that.Sorry.I love you too much."She sat down at the foot of the bed.You don't have to talk to me.Yet.You should know, though, that Charlie, Bosley, Kelly, and even Tiffany are very worried about you.

Kris turned toward her sister."You said that already."

"I know, but it bears repeating."

"So, how did you get here?I know Charlie must have tracked you down."

"Yea, in France.Bosley dropped me off.He picked me up at the airport too.Good old Bos."

"Yea, good old Bos." Kris sighed."So what do we do now?I guess you heard.I'm off for a while.They're doing the next case without me."

Jill heard a slight tremor in her voice, but decided to overlook it for now.The important thing was to get Kris to agree to the plan she had in mind."So you're free and I'm free.Why don't we spend some time together?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, you don't find my company wonderful anymore?"

"It's not that."'It's just that if we spend any time together you'll find out about my nightmares, and I can't allow that to happen,' Kris thought.

"Come on.Let's take a vacation together.I'm sure you're better behaved than when we were kids, Sweet Christmas."**_*1._**

Use of the childhood nickname caused Kris to smile.Jill was suspicious enough.She certainly wasn't going to go away.Maybe being with her sister would keep the nightmares at bay, although she doubted it. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you, Jill?"

"You're right about that."

"Okay, Kris gave in.Where shall we go?"

"I know the perfect place.A friend of mine has a place in the mountains.Get packed and let's get on our way."

**_*1.See episode #59, "Angels on Vacation"._**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

And soon, they were on their way.Kris was letting Jill drive the Cobra.She was very pensive.Thoughts were jumbling up in her head.The number one thought was how to keep Jill from finding out about her nightmares.Mixed in with that were worries about her career as a detective.She'd totally blown it by simply not being able to deal with a case.

Jill kept stealing glances at her sister.Kris wasn't saying anything.She was just sitting there.Meanwhile, Jill was trying to decide how best to handle the situation.Pushing Kris to talk would probably backfire, although Jill was more determined than ever to get at what was wrong.They had time.Jill had cleared her schedule and Charlie had said to take all the time they needed.He'd still pay Kris's salary.

And then they were there.It was quite a place, very rustic looking, but once inside it was very elegant, even if it was small.There were only two bedrooms."Pick the one you want," Jill said.

Kris was dismayed to find out that they were right next to each other."I'll take this one," pointing to the door on the left.

"Okay.Listen.Are you hungry?The kitchen's fully stocked."

"It is?"

"Sure.It's always prepared."Jill didn't tell Kris that she'd asked Hank to stock it when she had called to ask permission to use the place.Kris might feel that she was being ambushed by everybody.That would certainly not help the situation.

"I'm not really hungry right now."

"Oh come on.There's good stuff in there."Jill was trying to gently persuade her to eat.She didn't want to come on too strong, but Kris looked terrible.

"Alright.Let's go."They went together to the kitchen to eat some stew.Or rather, Jill was eating.Kris was picking.

"What's the matter?You don't like my cooking?" Jill joked.

"No, it's not that.I told you that I wasn't really hungry."

"I know.Come on Kris.Why don't you please talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about.I'm fine.Why doesn't anybody believe me?"

'Because we can see with our own eyes that something is very wrong.Because anyone that knows you can see that this isn't you.'Jill didn't voice these thoughts.For now she wasn't going to push it.They were just going to spend some time together.They had a pretty good day talking about a lot of subjects, except the one Jill wanted to talk about.But she kept cool, and when it got to be around eleven o'clock, they both retired.

Kris wasn't happy.'Jill doesn't believe I'm okay.It seems that nobody does.'So what would Jill do when her sister woke up screaming in the middle of the night, as was happening nightly as of late?Well it wouldn't happen tonight.She wouldn't let it.Besides, she had some hope that having Jill around would keep the nightmares at bay.With that, she went to bed.

The next thing she knew, she was bolt upright in bed, screaming.Jill was there, shaking her.Kris! Kris!What's wrong?It's okay, honey.I'm here."

Kris looked all around."I'm okay.Just a stupid dream."

"It sounded more like a nightmares to me.What was it about?"

"I don't know.I can't remember."

Jill didn't believe her, but now was not the time to press."Are you sure you're okay?You don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and I told you:I don't remember."

"Alright.So do you want to go back to sleep then?"

"Yes"

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Neither sister was destined to get anymore sleep that night.For Kris, the last semblance of denial was stripped away.Now Jill's suspicions were confirmed.She wouldn't let up until the secret was out.And it would be confirmed once and for all that Kris wasn't as good a detective as Jill.

For Jill, her suspicions were indeed confirmed.It was much worse than she'd feared, so whatever was bothering Kris was giving her nightmares.God, why couldn't she just talk about it?And how bad was it?Jill's confidence was shaken.This was so serious.Could she even help her sister?She only knew that she wanted to try.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

            Jill got out of bed and walked to the phone in the living room, first checking that Kris was still in her room.  Then she dialed the number.  

            "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

            "Hello, Charlie.  It's Jill.  Sorry to wake you up."

            "That's okay.  Is everything alright?"

            "No Charlie, it's not.  It's worse."  She described what had happened.  "So whatever is bothering her is giving her nightmares.  I don't know what to do, Charlie.  I don't know if I can help her."

            "Stop it, Angel.  I know you can and I won't have these self-doubts clouding your judgment.  Of course you can help her.  You're her sister.  You've known her since she was born and haven't you always looked out for her?"

            This was true.  "Thanks Charlie.  Talk to you later."

            The next morning at breakfast, Jill didn't mention the previous nights incident.  She desperately wanted to, but controlled the impulse.  She knew that Kris was aware that she had discovered her secret.  The question was how to deal with it.  Jill was still working on that.

            "Look, I'm sorry about waking you up last night."

            "I know you didn't do it on purpose.  I would like to know what it was about."

            "I don't want to talk about it."

            "I thought you didn't remember it."

            "I don't, but I still don't want to talk about it, okay?  Let's just enjoy this place.  Agreed?"

            "Agreed."

            And over the course of the next few days, they did.  Kris kept herself busy in the hopes that the nightmares would go away, but that didn't work.  Every night it happened and every night Jill was there to try and comfort her.

            Jill was waiting, but knew that she couldn't wait forever.  Sooner, rather than later she was going to have to confront the issue.  After all, she couldn't just stand by and let her baby sister be destroyed like this.  So, the time came to force the issue because she couldn't let this go on.  

            "Kris, why don't we go down to the lake today?"

            "Sure, why not?  That's a nice idea."  So they went down to the lake and Jill drove the boat out to the middle of it.  Then she dropped anchor and they both laid down to work on their tans.  

            "Kris?"

            "What?"

            "I'm sorry, but we have to get to the bottom of this," she turned toward her sister.

            "Jill, leave it alone.  Okay?  I can handle it."

            "You're doing a really great job of it so far.  Look at you.  You're not sleeping, barely eating, and you're having nightmares.  You know you can't go on like this."

            "Stop it Jill.  Nothing's wrong.  Just please leave me alone."

            "That's not going to happen."

            "I think our little vacation is over.  Let's go back."

            "No.  You have to listen to me, Kris.  Something is really bothering you, and I have to tell you I'm afraid for you."

            "Why?  Because I can't handle anything?  Because I'm not as good as you?"

            "That's not what I mean."

            "Isn't it?  You didn't even want me to go to the police academy like you did.  What does that say about what you think of me??

            "Where is this coming from?  I only thought it was too dangerous for you.  I didn't want anything to happen to you."

            "But it was alright for you because you were better at it than me.  That's what you really meant, isn't it?"

            "No.  You know that's not true.  Please just tell me what's wrong.  If it has anything to do with me I have to know so we can work this out."

            Kris was sobbing now.  Gradually she got control of herself.  "You want to know?  Alright, I'll tell you.  It'll prove once and for all that you were right and I'm not as good as you."  She began telling Jill about what happened to her in prison.

            **_*2._**  "This didn't happen to you when you did that case in prison that you told me about.  So now you know.  I hope you're happy." She began crying again.

            Jill just looked at her sister.  So this is what was going on.  She'd had no idea.  Well, at least it was out in the open now.  Kris was no longer bottling it up inside.  Jill had done it.  She'd gotten her sister to open up.  Charlie had been right when he'd said she could do it.

            Jill spoke softly, "Kris honey, there's one major difference between my prison case and yours.  I had Kelly and Sabrina with me to face the danger.  You were all alone.  Makes a big difference, believe me.  And how do you know what bothers me anyway?  You're not being fair to yourself by comparing yourself to me.  And who says you're not as good as me?  I never said it.  Mom and Dad never said it.  Where did you get that idea?  It's just not true."

            Kris had stopped crying.  There was hope on her face.  "It's just that you were so athletic growing up.  I wanted to be just like you, but it never quite came together for me.  So I just thought that by following in your footsteps I could get to your level.  This being so shaken up by one case certainly doesn't inspire me to think that I've gotten there."

            "Don't you see, though?  It wasn't just a case.  You were in serious danger and had been through some horrible experiences.  That's going to get to anybody.  And I'm not some superhero, okay?  I'm just a woman who has her own talent, just like you.  There's no way I would ever compare you to me and have you come up short.  Never once crossed my mind.  From the day you were born I was thrilled to have you as a sister.  I still am because you are one special lady."

            "Oh Jill," Jill opened her arms and Kris came into them sobbing.  They remained there for a long time with Kris letting it all out finally, and Jill just being there and comforting her.

**_*2_**:  See Episode four, "Angels in Chains"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

            Then Kris broke it off.  "Well, I think we can say the vacation really is over.  You did what you set out to do."

            "Whatever are you talking about?" Jill asked innocently.

            "You know what I mean."  They laughed and Jill brought the boat in.  "So, now all I have to worry about is my job."

            "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that."

            Kris looked at her, "Don't even tell me.  How often did you call Charlie with progress reports?"

            "Only when necessary.  Actually, he helped my confidence."

            Kris was surprised.  "Really?"

            "Yes.  When I saw the shape you were in I knew it had to be really bad and I started to wonder if I could handle it and help you.  You see, even your big sister has confidence issues sometimes.  Especially when it's important.  Charlie said I could do it though and it looks like he was right."

            "I guess Charlie only hires the best to be his Angels."

            "That's right.  You know you have to be pretty special to be one of Charlie's Angels."

            "Undoubtedly."  

            They were soon packed and on their way.  It was late when they got to the beach house, so Jill stayed over in the guest bedroom.

            "I don't think the nightmares will come back.  They're gone for good."

            Jill smiled at her kid sister.  "I think you're right."  After they went to bed, though Jill lay awake and thought about the things she'd learned about her sister.  She'd had no idea that Kris felt that she had to prove herself to anybody, least of all to her.  Jill had always taken for granted that Kris knew how special she was.  She got up and walked Kris's room.  Her sister was asleep with a peaceful expression on her face.  She sighed with relief.  Kris was going to be okay, thank God.  She went back to her own room.  

            Both sisters slept through the night and the next morning Jill woke to the smell of something cooking.  Kris was in the kitchen.  "It's a celebration breakfast:  My first nightmare-free night since I don't know when.  Thanks Jill."

            They sat down to a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and coffee.  "So, are you going to the office today?"  Jill asked.

            "I have to sometime.  I do owe them an explanation."

            "Hey, it's up to you what, if anything you tell them.  I'm not going to say anything."

            "I know.  They're family, though."

            Jill nodded.  "They were worried about you."

            "You think I should tell them?"

            "That's up to you."

            Kris sighed.  "I know.  I also know you think I should tell them."

            "Not talking about it was what got you into trouble in the first place."

            "True.  I do agree with you.  I'll tell them.  You want to come along?"

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            "Well that's what you left behind to come to my rescue."

            "You're priority for me.  You certainly mean more to me than all the travels and trophies.  I've looked out for you since you were a baby and I'm not about to stop now."

            They were soon on their way to the office.  As luck would have it, everybody was there wrapping up the _Better Baubles_ case.

            Bosley was the first to see them.  "Look who's here."   

He and Kelly got up to hug them.  "Are you alright?  What's been going on with you?" she asked Kris anxiously.

"I'll tell you.  Let's go sit down."  

Just then the phone rang.  It was Charlie.  "Hello Angels."

"Guess who's here?" Bosley asked.

"I know.  My little lost angel's been brought back into the fold by her big sister."

The girls looked at each other.  "How does he do that?" asked Tiffany.

"We're never going to know that," Kelly stated.  She turned to Kris.  "Go on, Kris."

So Kris told them everything that had been going on.  "If it weren't for Jill I don't know how I would have hung on.  I was seriously losing it.  Thanks for finding her, Charlie.  And thanks for not giving up on me when I was almost ready to give up on myself."

"It's quite alright, Kris.  You are a very special person in your own right and worth everything."  Bosley and the girls echoed Charlie's sentiments.

"Yes, well now I know what I should have always known, I guess."

 "And don't ever make us go through something like that again, young lady," Bosley scolded.  "You talk to us."

Kelly nodded.  "That's what we're here for.  You're never alone."

"You can talk to me too," added Tiffany.

Jill turned to Kris.  "So it's agreed.  The next time you're in trouble you'll go to any one of us, right?"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I know.  I promise that I will.  Hey, we're a family."


End file.
